


I had a Nightmare

by phancest



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Phil, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Phancest, Sex, Smut, Wet Dream, dub con, parental incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phancest/pseuds/phancest
Summary: summary: dan, age 16, has a nightmare and gets in bed with his dad, age 38. dan gets a wet dream and smut ensues
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	I had a Nightmare

phil awoke to the sound of his bedroom door creaking open with a sliver of light beaming in from the hallway.

"dad?" phil immediately knew which of his sons that tiny whisper belonged to.

"did you have another nightmare?" phil asked with concern in his voice. 

"mhm," dan whined. 

"come here baby," phil signaled for his baby boy to come into bed with him and cuddle. dan scurried his way softly to the space next to his father and cuddled into his chest. 

"do you wanna talk about it?" phil asked, rubbing the boy's back in comfort.

"uh uh," dan spoke, shaking his head.

"that's okay." phil kissed his son on the forehead in comfort. "do you wanna try to go back to sleep?"

"mhm," dan hummed. his arm was wrapped tightly around his father's torso, wanting nothing more but to feel safe. phil held onto the young boy, wanting nothing more than to make his youngest feel safe.

"goodnight baby."

"goodnight daddy." phil liked it when dan was like this. he found him quite adorable, cuddling against him in his oversized white jumper, his pink panties peeking through the bottom. phil would never admit it to himself quite how adorable he found his own son, but on nights like these, with dan in nothing but his jumper and panties, phil couldn't help but feel a bit of arousal grow in the pit of his stomach. he glided his hand down to rest on the young boy's bottom. he had to give himself something, had to touch him when he was up against him like this. 

~

dan let out a whine and got impossibly closer to his father, to the point where he was lying on top of him. 

"shhh i'm here baby."

"daddy." there was something about the way dan said daddy that brought phil to begin to harden in his briefs.

"what is it?" dan was getting squirmy on top of him. 

"daddy!" dan cried out. oh. phil realized what was going on as his son began to grind down on him. he was having a wet dream. phil was contemplating waking him up, kissing him and fucking his little boy deep into the mattress, but he didn't, he wouldn't. 

phil just tightened his hold on the boy's ass and allowed his finger to slightly glide over where his hole was through his panties. dan moaned loudly at this to the point where he woke up. dan looked up at his father.

"d-daddy?"

"what were you dreaming about danny?" phil questioned as he rubbed his hand across the boy's ass, his lower back, and his thighs. 

"y-you," dan whispered. phil released a low growl. "d-daddy?" phil realized he hadn't said anything.

"baby can daddy kiss you?" dan nodded innocently and puckered his lips, awaiting his kiss from his daddy. phil kissed him softly, but it wasn't long until their sweet father-son kiss turned into a whole make-out session. dan moaned into the kiss as he felt his father's tongue intrude his mouth. 

"daddy," dan moaned out as he back away from his father. "mm feel funny down there."

"yeah? can daddy feel?"

"p-please." phil did exactly that. he began to rub his son's hard on until he flipped the boy over and laid on top of him. he began to grind down on the boy and kiss his neck. "mmm daddy!" he shouted.

"shh you don't want to wake up your brother do you?" phil whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his neck and spine. dan began to quite down his moans. "good boy. you're my good boy danny." dan was really liking this praise. phil could feel his son twitching through the material of his briefs and his son's panties as they met one another. "you're my favorite little boy, you know that danny?" dan's neck was loving the warm whispers and kisses. 

phil began to bite onto his son's neck and he slowly pulled the top off of his son's torso. dan immediately tried to cover himself up but phil pried his hands off of himself. "let daddy see you baby boy." phil started kissing on the boy's collarbones, marking him up all over his chest and tummy. "you're mine. you're my sweet little boy." 

"mmm d-daddy that feels good."

"i bet it does baby." when phil reached dan's panties he didn't even bother to ask for his consent, he didn't care anymore. he pulled the boy's panties down and started licking and kissing at his shaft. 

"mm daddy it's too much!" he squealed.

"shh i'll take care of it for you. let daddy take care of you." dan was a writhing mess. 

"my tummy! daddy! da-daddy!" dan came all over his father's face. phil continued to lick at his dick while he rode out his orgasm. 

"you made a mess on daddy's face baby." phil crawled up and rested next to the boy. "come on my lap sweet boy." dan listened. "now lick." dan began to lick up his own come from his father's face. 

"it tastes bad daddy."

"i don't care." phil's hands were running up and down dan's body and eventually dan became hard again. "get down. mouth on my cock like i did to you." 

"c-cock?" dan questioned.

"my privates baby." 

"o-oh okay." dan did as told and was mimicking what his father had done to him just a moment ago. 

"n-no teeth baby. use your tongue." dan obeyed. dan brought himself to his father's thigh and was grinding down on it. phil grabbed a fistful of dan's hair. "suck," he commanded. 

he guided the boy down his cock and held him there as he came. dan tried to back away but his father wouldn't let him. "good boy," he praised. "come back up here so daddy can finish you off one last time." dan came back on his father's lap and phil gave him a hand job until he came again. cum covered phil's face and this time dan began to lick it off on his own. 

"good boy. you did so good for me danny."

"th-thank you daddy." dan fell asleep in his father's lap. dan slept in his father's room every night since then.


End file.
